Inseperable
by hidanisahottie
Summary: He was never good with girls but Sakura proved him wrong HidaSaku pairing rated M for future chapters...suck at summaries..
1. Just sitting around

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto

_Sakura "thinking"_

_Inner Sakura "talking back"_

_(guys are wearing as follows- __Hidan__ is wearing a black muscle shirt, black baggy cargo pants, black vans, his necklace with an upside down triangle in a circle. __Kisame__ is wearing baggy jeans with blue and black vans, and a dark blue shirt saying "fish are friends not food. __Diedara__ is wearing tan baggy pants with a white shirt showing a clay bird on a front then on the back a explosion with the word BANG!, and white and black vans. __Sasori__ was wearing a dark red polo shirt and slightly baggy black pants and red with black vans.)_

Hidan groaned as he looked around "Why are we doing this again"

"Because Pein said so Hidan for the hundredth time, plus were supposed to be watching the new band besides us, you brat" said Kisame

"Yeah but why did we have to wait all day for them to show up, yeah" questioned Diedara as he laid his head on the table

"Because Kisame needed his sake and if we didn't come he would have been sober and a sober Kisame is not a happy Kisame" said Sasori as he looked at the stage, "plus judging by them setting up the stage are wait is done, finally"

"Finally, it took them long enough, seriously" said Hidan

"Oh shut it, it was so entertaining to watch you get slapped by those waitresses for touching there butts, and you got red marks on your face for about 5 minutes, yeah" said Diedara while laughing at the picture in his head

"Will you get over-dude look at those babes, something Hidan will never get" Kisame said while laughing at the fuming Hidan

"Wow your right, I would so date those bitches," said Hidan while looking at the 4 girls

There was a dark purple haired girl who had bangs that hung over her forehead, her hair went to her shoulders and she had white eyes. She was wearing a dark purple shirt that said "Happily Ever After's only happen in Fairy Tales". She also had on black tight pants and vans that were purple and black. Just like the other girl's she had the right figure with curves in all the right places. One of the girls talking to her had dark brown hair in two buns with some hair framing her face and brown eyes. She wore ripped jeans with a shirt that looked like it was shot to death with paint balls. Her shoes were white and black vans. The next girl over also talking to them had 4 ponytails on the back of her head with also some hair framing her face. She had bright blue eyes and wore a red polo with a black tie hanging loosely around her neck, and had tight blue jeans and red and black vans. The last one who was blowing a bubble caught his attention since the moment he saw her. Her pink hair went to her shoulder with black streaks in it with her bangs hanging of to one side of her face hanging over her right eye. She had piercing emerald eyes. She wore black cargo capris, most likely from a guy section in a store that went a little past her knees and had black vans. Her tank top showed off her belly button and because her shorts were low on her hips you could see a nicely tanned/muscled stomach. On her wrists she had studded wristbands and what he liked most of all was what was on her tanktop a circle and a triangle in it upside down was on it and red on the black tank top.

"Bet you can't get one of them to like you Hidan" said Kisame

"Oh really and what is my time limit fish boy" questioned Hidan

"Half an Hour because that's when the band starts" he said starting his timer "got get um tiger"

The gang laughed as Hidan got up walking not so gracefully to the bar, its like people were jumping out in front of him because he kept tripping and falling on people or chairs, when he finally did make it to the bar he sat down next to the pink haired girl and ordered a drink while thinking of something to say to her.

While he was thinking he didn't notice Sakura sneaking glances at him out of the corner of her eye

_Wonder who the hotty is_

_Don't know but please make a move soon_

_yeah right like he would like me_

_wimp, ooooh look he's looking at us_

"So what's a girl like you doing here" said Hidan as he took a sip of his drink

"I'm here to play with my band soon" answered Sakura while setting down her drink

"Really? Cool, names Hidan" he said while holding out his hand to her

"Sakura" she replied shaking his hand then letting it go

"So what do you play in your band" Hidan asked

"I guess you just have to see Hida-kun" Sakura said while smiling and winking at him

"Hida-kun hmm, sounds good but that means I get to call you Saku-chan" Hidan said grinning

"Fair enough, oh sorry I got to get ready, hope you enjoy the music Hida-kun" Sakura said while walking off to go back stage and get ready


	2. sing your heart out

_**Songs**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the songs

Thanks for the reviews from Leilani Daniels and ZiGqYmYeRsOf22013

Hidan casually walked back to his table and got right in to Kisame's face and said "ha beat that fish face" then stuck out his tongue. He then walked back to his seat and leaned back looking very pleased with him self.

"How did you do it, un" Diedara while he leaned closer while looking amazed and interested at the same time. It wasn't normal for Hidan to actually win a bet against Kisame so he wanted to hear details

"Well let's say I gave her the old Hidan charm and she was eating out of my palm" he said smirking while reaching for his drink

"Hidan you can't charm a lady to save your life, so seriously what did you do" Sasori said looking questionably at him

"Nothing that's just it she's the one that started flirting okay" replied Hidan while looking puzzled, "I'm happy she didn't smack me or anything, im am so hooked" he said smirking all the while

"Will you three shut up the bands about to play jeez" Kisame said while looking at the stage the sakura, tenten, temari, and hinata were getting ready on

"Who's ready for some music" sakura said into the microphone as the whole crowd cheered and got excited

"This first song is How to touch a girl" sakura said and then put her guitar ready and the lights went dim except the crowd who got louder and the Akatsuki who were sitting there fixated on them

_**Mmm**_

I think I could like you  
I already do  
Feelings can grow but  
They can go away too  
You're takin my hand  
Lookin into my eyes  
Don't be in a rush to  
Get me tonight

Feel somethin happenin  
Could this be a spark?  
To satisfy me baby  
Gotta satisfy my heart

Do you know how to touch a girl?  
If you want me so much  
First I have to know  
Are you thoughtful and kind?  
Do you care what's on my mind?  
Or am I just for show?  
You'll go far in this world  
If you know how to touch a girl

Do you know how to touch, know how to touch a girl?  
Do you know how to touch, know how to touch a girl?

I think I could like you  
But I keep holding back  
Cause I can't seem to tell  
If you're fiction or fact  
Show me you can laugh  
Show me you can cry  
Show me who you really are  
[ How To Touch A Girl lyrics found on   
Deep down inside

Do you feel somethin happenin?  
Could this be for real?  
I don't know right now but tonight we'll reveal

Do you know how to touch a girl?  
If you want me so much  
First I have to know  
Are you thoughtful and kind?  
Do you care what's on my mind?  
Or am I just for show?  
You'll go far in this world  
If you know how to touch a girl

Bring me some flowers  
Conversation for hours  
To see if we really connect  
And baby if we do  
Ooh i'll be givin all my love to you  
Ohh

Do you know how to touch a girl?  
If you want me so much  
First I have to know  
Are you thoughtful and kind?  
Do you care what's on my mind?  
Or am I just for show?  
You'll go far in this world  
If you know how to touch a girl

Do you know how to touch, know how to touch a girl? (yeah, yeah)  
Do you know how to touch, know how to touch a girl?

You'll go far in this world  
If you know how to touch a girl

"Wow there good, yeah" said Diedara who was shocked and was cleaning out his ears to make sure he wasn't hallucinating

"Of course they are, that's why I chose them you moron" Kisame said then smacked Diedara on the back of the head resulting in his face flying forward and into the table

"Owwww, yeah that was sooo not necessary, yeah" Diedara said rubbing his now red forehead and massaging the back of his head at the same time"

"Are next song is Misery Business, I hope you like it" Came from Temari at guitar

_**I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.**_

I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we had caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile.

Sakura started to dance/jump around the stage with temari

_**[Chorus:  
Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But, I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But god does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.**_

Cause god it just feels so...  
It just feels so good.

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way.  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.  
[Misery Business lyrics on I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

[chorus  
Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But, I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But god does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.

Cause god it just feels so...  
It just feels so good.

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving.

Whoa, I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now.

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But, I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But god does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.

Cause god it just feels so...  
It just feels so good.

"That was our last song for the night but if were lucky we might see you guys soon" sakura said then left the stage with the rest of the band

"I say we keep them" Sasori said as he watched them try to get back to the bar but the fans were blocking there way

"I agree 100 with ya Sasori seriously, you know what I'm gonna do now" Hidan said while gazing at sakura

"Attempt to ask her out, yeah, it's so obvious your whipped and you haven't even asked her out yet" replied Diedara

"At least I don't have guys asking me out on date's girly-man" Hidan said avoiding Diedaras fist then getting up to walk over to sakura


	3. baby picture

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the music

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"God that show was killer" said Temari as she looked around the crowd trying to find a decent guy to dance with, which resulted in none.

"Only you would say that Temari" replied sakura as she looked at her friend._ God why do I always get stuck with the weirdo's __**cause she's your friend you idiot**__ oh yeah_

"I wouldn't be talking sakura, besides here comes your lover boy, omg he's so cute and handsome and he like just stole my heart away" said Tenten while she pretended to be in love with hearts in her eyes

"Oh shut up at least I can look him in the eye unlike you do with Neji" said sakura coolly as she watched Hidan approach out of the corner of her eye, while still keeping up with the conversation that was going on

"Hey Saku-chan" said Hidan when he finally got next to the group of girls. The girls looked at sakura questionably, wondering what was up with the nickname.

"Hey Hida-kun" said sakura smiling at him, happy to have him show up in time before their little chat turned bad

"Saku-chan I want you to meet my friends" said Hidan hurriedly and grabbed her hand and pulled her towards a table with 3 guys sitting around it that looks only a few years older than her

"Guys I want you to meet sakura, sakura the blonde idiot over there is Diedara-hey un! - the read head is Sasori-nods head- and the blue guy is Kisame.

Smiling evilly Kisame leaned forward "Nice to meet sakura, I have a tiny question for you" he said eyeing her

Sakura nodded her head and waited for him to speak. "Want to know about Hidan when he was little" he said smirking at Hidan

"Really that would be so cool, please tell me" sakura said while looking at him with big puppy eyes.

"How about I just show you a picture of him as a baby" Kisame said pulling out a picture while snickering. On the photograph showed a baby boy who had on some baggy sweat pants and socks and no shirt. He was reaching for the camera and smiling all the while. He had slightly pudgy cheeks with silver hair combed back and light purple eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Hidan you are so cute back then, thank god you became sexy" sakura said while giggling a little. A light pink showed up on hidan's face before he took away the picture and hid it away.

"Let's go dance Saku-chan" Hidan replied then grabbed her hand and dragged her to the dance floor and a slow dance came on. He put his hands on her waist while she circled her arms around his neck. Sakura leaned forward and rested her head on his shoulder while he rested his face on top of her head as the music began.

_**You're standing there alone  
And so am I  
But I want you here  
By my side  
Ohh  
You smiled at me  
Is everything this starring game  
That song of love  
**_sakura moved her face to look hidan in the eyes as he looked back_**  
I look you in the eyes  
I try to read your thoughts  
I ask you to go with me  
To a far off place  
ohh  
**_everything started to disappear as their faces got closer to themselves_**  
I look you in the eyes  
I try to read your thoughts  
I asked you to go with me  
To a far off place  
**_their lips touched lightly together before becoming more passionate_**  
You and me dancing the night away  
You can feel my heart beating so hard  
We look eye to eye  
But I'm swept away**_

On a moonlit walk on the beach  
Watching the sunrise for the first time  
I'm in a trance for that one slow dance  
they stood their with out a care in the world while they kissed_**  
You're standing there alone  
And so am I  
But I want you here by my side  
You smiled at me  
Is everything the staring game  
That song of love  
**_they broke a part when air became needed_**  
I look you in the eyes  
I try to read your thoughts  
I ask you to go with me  
To a far off place  
**_Hidan put his forehead against her's while looking in her eyes_**  
You and me dancing the night away  
You can feel my heart beating so hard  
We look eye to eye  
But I'm swept away  
**_they still swayed to the music lost in there own world_**  
We don't have to talk  
We don't have to live at all  
I just want you here with me  
We don't have to talk  
We don't have to live at all  
I just want you here  
You and me  
**_Hidan gave sakura a quick peck on the cheek before he brought his lips near her ear_**  
You and me dancing the night away  
You can feel my heart beating so hard  
We look eye to eye  
But I'm swept away  
**_he mumbled something and sakura asked him to repeat what he said_**  
On a moonlit walk on the beach  
Watching the sunrise for the first time  
I'm in a trance for that one slow dance**_

"Be my girlfriend saku-chan?" hidan said again while looking at her with loving eyes

Sakura looked shocked for a second before responding with "Hidan I.."

Ya cliffy, next chapter will be up next soon. Please review and thank you!


	4. Dating

So I know you guys are probably pissed off thinking 3 years come on woman I want you to update more, well here is the official fourth chapter for you and guess what? Since I'm a senior I'm gonna be updating A LOT more for you my goal is to get one each week or ever two weeks so enjoy my fans!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the music

"Be my girlfriend Saku-chan?" Hidan said again while looking at her with loving eyes

Sakura looked shocked for a second before responding with "Hidan I….."

CRASH, both turned their heads to the sounds and watched suddenly as Kisame picked up Deidara and threw them their way knocking straight into Hidan and Sakura stood their stunned.

Sakura looked around as Hidan and Deidara slowly came out of unconsciousness and Kisame came prowling up and grabbed Deidara by the collar and dragged him out of the bar as the blond headed idiot screamed for his life and that his hair not be ruined.

Sakura helped Hidan up from the ground and helped him to a seat while he tried to think straight. After awhile Hidan finally looked at her expectantly as if she knew what was on his mind.

"Well Hidan I…how do I put this, I would rather get to know you first then date without going out on an actual date is that ok?" Sakura said

That answer didn't slow Hidan though; he picked her up and ran out the door in a rush to start this "dating" process she needed to be his. As Hidan put Sakura in the car seat of his car she wondered what did she say exactly to make him so happy?

Hidan jumped into the front seat of his car and turned it on "so Sakura what do you do for these "dates" you speak of?" he looked at her with a clueless face that had her cracking up laughing

"well you see Hidan you take me on these "dates" to places like the movies, dinners, carnivals, fun stuff to get me to want me to date you like meeting each other's family ect." she said between the laughs

He just stared at her a little longer then faced straight and sped off to wherever he was going which worried her since he kept going through stop signs and taking sharp turns making her scream and hold onto seat for her life.

"Hidan! SLOW DOWN!" Sakura screamed as he took another sharp turn taking another few years off her life

"Woman I'm trying to drive to a date location so shush" Hidan said as he pulled up to an empty beach where the sun was setting. He pressed a button and the hood of his car went down revealing a cool breeze and the sound of the waves crashing on the beach

Hidan and Sakura sat there watching the sunset comfortably till Hidan tried the yawn stretch and put arm around shoulders of girl trick which Sakura just rolled her eyes at. They sat there for a few more moments like that till Hidan got an idea and started humming which promptly got Sakura's attention. Hidan whispered-

"**I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
**Sakura smiled at the words**  
I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me  
**Hidan pulled her closer resting his cheek on the side of her head**  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
**Sakura laid her head on his shoulder closing her eyes**  
Your beautiful soul, yeah  
You might need time to think it over  
But I'm just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry c`mon let's try  
**Hidan kissed the top of her head**  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul**

Am I crazy for wanting you  
Baby do you think you could want me too  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do  
I just wanna know if you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
Hidan bent his head down and kissed her on the lips whispering the last words against them**  
You beautiful soul, yeah.**

"Hidan all I can say is wow" Sakura smiled against his lips and then leaned into to kiss him a little harder. Hidan gave her a quick peck then leaned away "now now Sakura we gotta save the best kiss for when I take you home" he said winking then reversing his car and driving off towards her house which she wondered how exactly he found that information out.

They pulled up to Sakura's house and Hidan trying to be a gentleman opened the door to let her out which didn't work since she tripped over his foot making her land square on her face leaving a nice redmark on her forehead

After profusely apologizing to Sakura Hidan finally stopped saying sorry enough for them to get a sweet goodnight kiss in and her to wave a goodbye and shut her door

"oh Sakura I have many future plans for you" Hidan smiled and looked up at the bedroom window that the light just turned on then drove off to plan some more "dates"


End file.
